


control

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t something that Dean ever saw himself agreeing to do.</p><p>Sure, he’s watched some light BDSM stuff in the past (and he’ll admit to having, ahem, liked it more than his usual porn), but he never seriously considered trying something like that in real life. </p><p>Cas, though? He wants to try everything. He brought home two different versions of the kama sutra a few weeks ago and he’s been reading up on tantric sex. When they went to Barnes & Noble last wee he saw that stupid 50 Shades of Grey book and given Dean those stupid puppy dog sad eyes that he can never say no to. </p><p>"No, Cas," he’d growled and turned about as pink as the scarf Cas was wearing, "No fucking way, dude." </p><p>Cut to their bedroom: Dean’s laying on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard with Cas’ tie, loose enough that he can let himself out of them if need be, and a blindfold on. He’s spread-eagle, completely naked, and quivering with excitement and nerves. He’s already half hard and the only thing Cas has done yet is tie him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

**Author's Note:**

> an anon did a thing and my brain did a thing. have the thing.
> 
> [tumblr](http://highdeans.tumblr.com/post/105665520802/gimme-dom-cas-sub-dean-feels-pleaseee)

> ask and ye shall receive, anon.

This isn't something that Dean ever saw himself agreeing to do.

Sure, he's watched some light BDSM stuff in the past (and he'll admit to having, ahem, _liked it_ more than his usual porn), but he never seriously considered trying something like that in real life. 

Cas, though? He wants to try _everything_. He brought home two different versions of the kama sutra a few weeks ago and he's been reading up on tantric sex. When they went to Barnes  & Noble last wee he saw that stupid _50 Shades of Grey_ book and given Dean those stupid puppy dog sad eyes that he can never say no to. 

"No, Cas," he'd growled and turned about as pink as the scarf Cas was wearing, "No fucking way, dude." 

Cut to their bedroom: Dean's laying on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard with Cas' tie, loose enough that he can let himself out of them if need be, and a blindfold on. He's spread-eagle, completely naked, and quivering with excitement and nerves. He's already half hard and the only thing Cas has done yet is tie him up. 

" _Cas_ ." 

His voice is rough and sex thick already. He's impatient and needy and he'd hate that normally but tonight he knows that it's okay. Tonight it's just him and Cas and he knows deep down in his bones that Cas will take care of him. 

"I'm here," Cas' soft, grounding voice assures him from somewhere to his right. "I'm here Dean..." 

A gentle hand lightly runs up his thigh and comes up to rest on the softness of his tummy. Dean whines quietly and feels his cheeks heat with both embarrassment and arousal. 

Castiel chuckles and moves his hand away. Again, the room feels stiller than before and Dean illogically worries that Cas has left. He's human now, he can't just breeze in and out, but the fear is still there. 

"You're doing _so_ good, Dean..." 

He squirms at the praise and bites his lip because he wants to tell Cas to stop but he knows that if he does, this will all stop.

The room is silent again until Dean gets himself under control. 

Cas leans down gently and murmurs next to his ear, "Tell me what you want, Dean..."

He whines, this time for a non-sexy reason, and shakes his head a little bit. He's achingly hard now, and leaking, and damn it, Cas _knows_ what he wants. They had this conversation already when they were laying out the scene. He's only asking because Cas wants to hear him say it.

There's a growl and before Dean knows what's happening, there's a strong hand in his hair yanking his head back. It's not rough, exactly, but it's not gentle either. 

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me, _**boy**_." 

Dean moans louder than he means to because Cas is using the same tone as when he was an angel. 

Cas tugs on his hair again, more gently this time, and nips at his ear. If it's possible his voice gets a little more demanding this time, " _ **Dean**_." 

He whimpers, ignoring how close he is to coming already and licks his lips. His throat is dry and it takes him a few tries to get the words out, "Cas, _please_..." 

The warmth on the back of his neck leaves abruptly as Cas moves away, "What did I say, Dean?"

"You -" Dean licks his lips again and takes a moment to breathe, swallowing down the embarrassingly desperate noises that he wants to make. "You asked what I want." 

Castiel hums his approval and brushes his finger lightly through the growing pool of come on his stomach, teasing him. 

He's not saying anything but Dean knows he's still there. He can feel Cas' higher than normal body temperature hovering by his shoulder.

It takes him a moment to realize _why_ Cas isn't saying anything and again, he whines high and loud in his throat. He won't complain though. He knows if he does that Cas will untie his hands without saying anything and walk out of the bedroom. He also knows that if he tries to get off without Cas, he's not getting any for the next week.

Dean growls the words out through his teeth, "I want you to fuck me, Cas. I want you to pin me down and fuck me hard and fast and I want to _feel it_ tomorrow." 

Cas is silent again so Dean adds quietly, almost sheepishly, "...please?" 

The last syllable is barely out of his mouth before Cas is straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him impatiently. 

He moves up into it as much as he can with his limited mobility and groans loud and low when he realizes that Cas is just as naked and hard as he is.

Dean feels Cas' long fingers start to open him up gently and he briefly wonders how the _hell_ Cas managed to get the lube without Dean hearing him. 

That train of thought is interrupted by a sharp jab to his prostate as Cas growls against his lips, "Focus on _this_ , Dean." 

He makes a choked off noise and whines as he works back against Castiel's fingers. He has no idea how they're still kissing like this, they're going to be sore as fuck tomorrow for not entirely sexy reasons, but _jesus_  the noises that Cas is making are hot enough to fuel his spank bank for the next fifty years easily. 

Cas opens him up gently and by the time he slips the third finger in, he starts to kiss down Dean's chest. He's doing his best to suck as many hickeys and leave as many love bites as he can and Dean's helpless to do anything except moan.

" _JeSUS CHRIST_ ," Dean practically screams when Cas does something to his nipples as he jabs his prostate with all three fingers.

The other man chuckles low and deep in his throat, sounding entirely too pleased with himself, "No, Castiel." 

In a normal situation Dean would groan and immediately give Cas shit for a joke like that but instead he just whimpers because there are three fingers practically massaging his prostate and he might actually cry. 

"Please baby, _**god**_ , please fuck me, Cas. Need it, need you, fuck, baby _please_." 

Cas' fingers abruptly disappear and Dean has about a fifth of a second to whine at the emptiness before Cas is sliding into him. He's nice and stretched so Cas doesn't bother with taking his time.

He growls as he braces his arms on either side of Dean and gives a cursory snap of his hips, apparently his patience running thin. 

Dean's hands grab at the headboard as he gasps a little bit and tries to rock back against anything that Cas is willing to give him.

He's bracing himself for something hard, fast and rough, like Cas usually does whenever they do this.

Instead, Cas leans down and turns Dean's head carefully so he can pull him into a kiss. 

It's... _sweet_. And gentle and so incredibly _Cas_ that it makes Dean's chest ache just a little bit. 

The other man's hips start moving slowly and Dean's 90% sure that Cas has some mojo still left because he always manages to find Dean's prostate immediately and zero-in on it.

Dean makes a quiet noise into the kiss and Cas shushes him with a gentle hand on his cheek, "You are going to listen to me, okay Dean? And you are not going to say anything while I'm talking." He keeps rolling his hips just hard enough for Dean to feel it against his prostate, but not hard enough to actually accomplish anything. 

"And if you interrupt me for anything other than our safe word, you will not be allowed to come tonight. Is this acceptable to you, Dean?"

The fucker's voice still sounds as steady as ever, if only slightly breathless, and he brushes his thumb gently over Dean's lip. 

He nods, not trusting himself to talk and not embarrass himself right now. Castiel tuts a little bit and presses his thumb down firmer against his lip, "No Dean, you know the rules." 

Dean takes a moment to breathe before trying to clear his throat. His voice comes out softer than he'd like it to and his cheeks blush a bright pink, "Green, sir." 

"Good boy," Cas praises quietly and rewards Dean with a kiss when he feels the full body shudder from the hunter. 

He starts moving his hips a little faster as a reward and when he starts talking, Dean digs his fingernails into the headboard to stop himself from saying anything. 

"You're beautiful like this, Dean," Cas murmurs as he presses a kiss to his forehead.

He makes a slightly displeased noise and squeezes his eyes shut under the blindfold but doesn't say anything. 

"Seeing you so open and so trusting after everything..."

He feels more than he hears Cas let out a quiet breath before saying, "You are so good and so full of light, Dean. Your soul -" 

His breath catches for the first time since he got on the bed and Cas actually stutters when he starts talking again. 

"S-so - fuck," he curses under his breath and rests his forehead on Dean's collarbone as his hips pick up some speed. "So beautiful, Dean. This... r-reminds- _ohhh_." 

They both make a slight whining noise when Cas hits a certain spot inside of Dean. 

"Just as beautiful," Cas breathes out against his chest, "Now as then. You... are even more beautiful..." 

All of a sudden Castiel starts moving with more of a purpose, his hips quickening and his mouth hitting all of Dean's hotspots. It only takes a few minutes before Dean's whole body is vibrating with how badly he needs to come. He doesn't say anything though, because he knows that Cas isn't done. 

"You are the righteous man," Cas growls after a moment before biting at his shoulder gently, "You are fierce and stronger than anything and you are the embodiment of all that is good in humanity, Dean Winchester." 

Dean feels his whole body attempting to blush and it's half from what Cas is saying, half from just how much what Cas is saying is turning him on even more. 

"Monsters fear you and angels have been beaten by you and you -" Cas groans and his hips stutter for a moment before the movement picks up again, faster this time since they're both close, "You give yourself to me. This... I don't deserve this. I don't deserve _you_."

He wants to tell Cas that he's wrong but he gets distracted by a precise hit to his prostate and moans quietly. 

"You are so beautiful, Dean..." He's panting and Dean can hear it in his voice that he's not that far off from coming either, "So perfect... so perfect _for_ me... so good _to_ me..." 

Dean moans loudly at the praise and tries to snap his hips against Cas' to force him to go faster. 

Thankfully Cas seems to be lost in the feeling, finally, because he starts jackhammering into Dean. He keeps murmuring things against his chest and his lips and all Dean catches is a litany of praise in about six different languages. The only words he picks out are 'good,' 'love,' and 'you.' 

"Cas," he chokes out finally because he can't take it anymore, " _ **Please**_." 

It takes a moment for him to get a response but when he Does, Castiel braces himself with one hand on the headboard and the other one slotting into place over where his handprint used to be.

He leans in close to Dean's ear and manages to gather his breathing long enough to say quietly, " _Come_." 

Dean feels like he's flying apart at the seams with how hard it overtakes him. It's _always_ good with Cas, even their worst times have been pretty solid, but this is unreal. He comes long enough that he feels Cas start to come inside of him and they moan together. 

When they're both done, Cas gently flops down on top of Dean as they both try to collect their breathing.

Dean always feels like his head is in a cloud after they do this, in the best way, and Cas leans up to untie his hands before he even has time to worry about it. 

The blindfold comes off next and everything's fuzzy for a moment, both from the sudden influx of light and the remnants of tears that may or may not have come from him. 

Cas comes into focus after a moment though and if Dean wasn't still trying to catch his breath from before, he'd need another moment now.

He's always gorgeous but with his hair sweaty and his bangs sticking to his forehead, his flushed cheeks and eyes that are filled with equal parts concern and love? Dean feels his heart stutter.

He can't fucking _**believe**_ that Castiel, angel of the fucking lord, loves him. He can't fucking believe that they've been taking turns doing this to each other every single night for the last week. He still can't believe how much he trusts Cas with this if he's being honest. He can't believe that this gorgeous, sappy, nerdy dude wants to spend the rest of his human life with him.

Jesus christ, he might actually be the luckiest asshole in the world. 

So of course, Dean lets out a breathless laugh and pulls Cas into a gentle kiss.

Cas returns the kiss without question, of course, and Dean pulls back after a moment to rest their foreheads together. He's still breathing a little hard but he smiles after a moment, "Hey, Cas..." 

The other man hums a quiet, "Hmm...?" Dean can feel the smile against his mouth. 

He bumps their noses together gently and murmurs, "I love you."

Castiel's grin is so wide that Dean doesn't have to open his eyes to know it's there. "I love you too."


End file.
